paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Mission
After arrive Wolfy have to see one person who want to see if he can stay with Ryder, after it some part of his body started to turn red also his aura, find out what happen here. Part 1: The Mission? Ryder: Alright, today i have...............where are Chase and Wolfy? Skye: I think you should know. (The two run next the pups) Wolfy: Sorry, are we late? Ryder: Yeah. Wolfy: Try to teach somethings for Chase is like teach a rock to fly. Chase: (--') Is hard to me Ryder: I have a important and bad thing to tell you pups. Pups: What? Ryder: I was seeing some terms of my permission to stay with Wolfy. Wolfy: (think) Come on more problems. WC: (sighs) stay with you is hard Wolfy. Ryder: Wolfy, How old are you? Wolfy: I´m I have the same age as Chase who is 4 years (that is a human age, the pups on my stories have the same age of humans) Ryder: That´s bad, i´ll have to leave you to do a test, they want to see if you have any conditions to be with me. Wolfy: They can´t do that. Ryder: Yes, they can. Wolfy: What kind of test it is? Ryder: I don´t know, we will find out when we get there. Wolfy: Great. (--') (Soon Wolfy and Ryder left, Ryder leave Chase in charge.) Ryder: Like i said Wolfy is here. Wolfy: What do you want? ???: Nice to meet you too Wolfy (sarcastic) My name is Shin, i only need to see if you can stay with Ryder. Wolfy: And how you will do that? Shin: I already was see. Wolfy: Wow, that was fast... Shin: I just was need to see something about you too,bye Ryder: Oukay, that was very strange. Wolfy: Yeah, let´s get out of here (they leave) = (Meanwhile) ???: You did what I asked you? Shin: Yeah, but i don´t know how that i´ll help ???: You will see very soon. Shin: But, Titanius sir. Titanius: SHUT UP. Shin: Yes sir. Titanius: That´s better, I'm wanting to see how Ryder will react when Wolfy lose all control. Part 2: A Red Aura On My Paw? (The next day) Wolfy: Like i said, i can´t say you are dead to a ghost. Marshall: kkkkkk, nice one, Zuma you the next. Zuma: how do you call an aligator in a vest? Pups: how? Zuma: A investigator. Pups: (laugh). Chase: Oukay, my time (thinking)........ what color the fireman see more? Angel: RED! Chase: Angel, you should let me finish. Angel: No, Wolfy´s paw is red (All pups look) Wolfy: (look) What is this? Astrid: Let me see (touch) ouch, it burns Angel: Maybe a fire power? Wolfy: Well, we don´t really have to worry, Chase, your time. Chase: alright... (After all day all the pups was sleeping when) Wolfy: (waking up) (yawn) Already day? WC: well, no, it´s midnight. Wolfy: (look at himself) What, my paw still red and some parts of my body too. WC: That´s bad. Wolfy: Can´t be all bad... WC: This is a new and strong transformation yours, but it is too early to be able to control, i do not know how you got it, but we have to stop it fast, or all Adventure Bay will be in danger. Wolfy: But why? WC: Well, because, if you can complete the transformation, you will lose control and none of the pups can stop you, if that happens you will destroy everything very easily. Wolfy: how time i have? WC: Well...... 2 hours. Wolfy: ................ WC: I´ll try to retrive your power, but i don´t know where it is. Wolfy: And what i can do to help? WC: Take a walk and try to stay calm. Wolfy: Alright. (walk) = Part 3: A Acident. (Wolfy was walking when) Wolfy: (look at himself) (Scream) All my body is red. WC: You are not helping and, you teeth has grow up. = Wolfy: No. WC: Don´t worry we still have some time. Wolfy: No, we don´t have, i´ll destroy everything. WC: Don´t talk that way. Wolfy: You can´t say anything. (lauch a aura sphere red int the katie´s), oops Katie: What happened? Wolfy: (he lost his speech) (What happened i can´t speak) WC: You are losting rational skills. Wolfy: No, it can´t be. Katie: A monster! (shot a dart) (The dart melts before arriving in Wolfy) Wolfy: (What?) Katie: Is better i call Ryder. WC: Like i said, you will be very strong to destroy, a dart can´t reach you. Wolfy: (think) is better i run out of here (run and drops his Pup Tag) (Wolfy wasn´t very far) MEANWHILE Katie: Ryder, is a emergency, a monster was destroyed my house. Ryder: A monster? Katie: Yes, i tried to shot him, but when i did the dart was melt. Ryder: Alright, i´m on my way. (END of the call) Ryder: Chase, Angel and Astrid i need you. MEANWHILE Wolfy: (teeth growing, red aura surrounding his body and large nails turning claws) WC: Wolfy, we still have time Wolfy: (sighs) (see the paw patrol coming) Chase: Freeze! Wolfy: (Chase it´s me, Wolfy.) Chase: (see Wolfy pup tag on the ground), No Wolfy, what have you done with him? Wolfy: (Chase, no.) Chase: So, you don´t want to talk uh? Wolfy: (I can´t) Chase: Let´s see if you have some tricks, Ryder can we? Ryder: Yup. Chase,Astrid and Angel: (Transform) Angel(Z): Let´s see if talk Wolfy: (I CAN´T) Astrid(Z): Don´t hurt him too much. WC: Wolfy, i know isn´t a good time but, the transformation was completed, sorry buddy. Wolfy: (No..) (His eyes started to become red (not is ZE) he was forgeting everyone who he loved) Wolfy(Zon On without any control, *i´ll call ZK*): Grr Wolfy(ZK): (his paw stretched a lot and he takes Angel and cast far away, teleporting to her and then knocking her down on the ground). Chase and Angel: What? that was fast! Part 4: A Battle! Chase(Z): Is better we work together becau... (disappear) Angel(Z): CHASE! (Chase and Astrid was made a aura sphere and to their surprise the creature (Wolfy) does not move, just started to charge something in his hand.) Chase(Z): What it is doing? Astrid(Z): (something bothered her) Chase(Z): that not mean anything (launch) Astrid(Z): Wait, Chase NO! (Chase was launched and at the same time Wolfy lauched a Big Ray, the two was maked a explosion and when the dust comes out, Chase was unconscious.) Astrid(Z):No, sorry Chase, i should warned you. Ryder: (catch Chase and put him on his vehicle) Astrid let´s go, we can´t do anything. Astrid(Z): But, Ryder... (when she want to end Wolfy was making another Ray) Ryder: Come on Astrid. Katie: Yeah, don´t stay there. Wolfy(ZK): (Lauch) Astrid(Z): (Try to block it) Wolfy(ZK): Grrr (make it more strong) Astrid(Z): (lost the transformation) Astrid: How did that happen Wolfy(ZK): (Jump next to Astrid) (lost transformation) Wolfy: We.....did it. Astrid: What?Wolfy? Wolfy: Sorry Astrid, i´ll explain it all to you and Ryder, but first heal Chase. AFTER SOME MINUTES Wolfy: And this is what happen. Ryder: How did you get this power? WC: We don´t know, but who did it, not want to help him. Ryder: And what we can do? WC: You guys? nothing, if Wolfy and I don´t have stopped the power, any of you would be alive. Wolfy, i need you to try to control yourself, this will be the hardest thing you have to do. Wolfy: I´ll try, but that mean i can´t take more shot´s right? (Smile) WC: Of Course...................................................................NO. Wolfy: Come on (--') END = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories